La Saison de l'Amour – Épilogue
by Merlucaforever
Summary: Meredith et Andrew : Six ans après le début de leur histoire, ils vivent toujours en pleine saison de l'amour, une saison qui semble éternelle.
1. Première Partie

**Grey's Anatomy**

**La Saison de l'Amour – Épilogue**

**Six ans plus tard…**

**Auteure : Merlucaforever**

_**Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes**_

**Note :** _Hey guys ! Je suis de retour avec l'épilogue de LA SAISON DE L'AMOUR qui vous avait fait revivre toute la saison 15 de Grey's Anatomy. Mais il restait encore plein de questions sur l'avenir de Merluca. Je sais que Krista va répondre à ces questions dans la saison 16, mais ce couple m'a tellement fait rêver que j'ai imaginé ma propre fin heureuse pour eux. Vous pouvez lire l'épilogue (qui aura seulement deux chapitres) sans avoir lu LA SAISON DE L'AMOUR mais je vous invite quand même à le faire si ce n'est pas encore le cas. Bonne lecture !_

**Première Partie**

**\- **« _Mesdames et Messieurs, ici votre capitaine. Nous traversons une zone de turbulence, s'il-vous-plait, veuillez rester assis avec vos ceintures attachées. Merci »._

À l'annonce faite par le capitaine, Andrew se tourna vers Meredith assise à côté de lui pour la regarder. Elle dormait paisiblement depuis au moins une demi-heure, la tête appuyée sur son torse. Les légères secousses de l'avion ne l'avaient pas réveillée. Cela faisait un certain temps déjà qu'elle n'avait plus peur de l'avion. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui écrabouiller la main à chaque petite secousse, Dieu merci.

Ils étaient confortablement installés en première classe sur un vol vers Boston où ils se rendaient pour assister à la cérémonie de remise du prestigieux prix de la Fondation Catherine Fox, ci-devant Fondation Harper Avery. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'à leur retour à la maison, il y aura un nouveau trophée sur l'étagère du salon à côté des trois autres qui y étaient déjà, bien que cette année les nominés avaient tous le profil de gagnant. Sacrée Meredith ! Elle n'était pas stressée du tout.

Il sourit en la voyant si sereine. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écarter une mèche de cheveux sur son visage et de lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front.

**\- **« C'est votre épouse » ?

Andrew se retourna pour faire face à la passagère assise sur le siège de l'autre côté du couloir qui les regardait. C'était une octogénaire au visage très sympathique.

**\- **« Pardon ? », demanda Andrew.

**\- **« C'est votre épouse ? », dit-elle tout bas.

Andrew jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Meredith endormie dans ses bras avant de répondre à la vieille dame, un sourire béat sur les lèvres :

**\- **« Oui, c'est mon épouse ».

**\- **« Vous allez finir par la réveiller, vous savez », dit-elle.

**\- **« Excusez-moi » ?

**\- **« Cela fait au moins 20 fois que vous l'embrassez. Laissez-la dormir, voyons ».

Andrew sourit à la vieille dame et lui répondit en chuchotant :

**\- **« Vous avez raison ».

**\- **« Alors, c'est votre voyage de noces » ?

**\- **« Non madame. Nous avons déjà fêté notre cinquième anniversaire de mariage ».

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit avant de se tourner vers son mari assis à côté d'elle. Andrew l'entendit lui dire en italien, pensant qu'il n'y comprendrait rien :

_**\- **__« Ce garçon est fou amoureux de sa ravissante femme. Il n'arrête pas de l'embrasser dans son sommeil ». _

_**\- **__« Oh ! Je peux te dire qu'il n'arrivera jamais à s'arrêter si elle est au moins à moitié aussi belle que toi », lui répondit son mari._

_**\- **__« En tout cas, rien qu'à la regarder dormir, je crois qu'elle doit être au moins aussi heureuse que moi d'avoir un mari qui l'aime autant »._

Andrew les regarda qui s'embrassèrent tendrement sur les lèvres et sourit. Ce couple, ce sera Meredith et lui dans leurs vieux jours. Il n'avait aucun doute que leur amour traversera le temps en se renforçant de jour en jour. Ils avaient déjà eu six années riches en bonheur.

Waouh ! Cela faisait cinq ans depuis qu'ils étaient mariés et plus de six ans depuis qu'ils étaient en train de vivre leur plus grande histoire d'amour. Son cœur débordait d'amour et de joie en la regardant. Il s'était fait réprimander par une vieille dame parce qu'il embrassait trop sa femme ! Il imaginait déjà le rire de Meredith quand il lui racontera. C'est vrai qu'il était incapable de s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Dès le début, il savait déjà qu'il en serait incapable. Oui, il l'avait toujours su…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout avait commencé par ce baiser alcoolisé au mariage d'Alex. Ce soir-là, l'alcool lui avait donné suffisamment d'audace pour embrasser cette superbe et brillante chirurgienne dans sa renversante robe bleue et il pensait que cela n'allait plus jamais se reproduire parce qu'elle était sa patronne et son professeur. Mais voilà, il se trouve que depuis il ne pensait qu'à cela. Il trouva le courage de le lui avouer quelques semaines plus tard dans la salle d'imagerie croyant qu'elle allait le remettre à sa place.

Mais non, ce baiser l'avait troublée elle aussi et il put en avoir la certitude le jour même dans l'ascenseur où ils étaient restés coincés pendant l'orage. Comment il a pu se retenir tout ce temps pour ne pas l'embrasser dans cet espace confiné où son parfum, sa voix, son rire, son regard le mettaient au supplice ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de pouvoir l'embrasser encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais elle n'était pas prête et fut soulagée de pouvoir s'échapper quand les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes. Commença alors leur petit jeu de séduction qu'elle semblait apprécier malgré sa peur de s'engager.

Que de patience il lui a fallu pour ne pas renoncer à se battre pour elle ! Chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient fait un pas en avant, elle trouvait le moyen de s'éloigner de lui. Il n'oubliera jamais cette nuit de la Saint-Valentin où il avait joué le tout pour le tout en l'emmenant sur le toit pour l'embrasser enfin sous les étoiles. Leur premier _vrai_ baiser avait été sublime ! Ce soir-là, il sut que ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle était plus fort que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour quelqu'un. Il sut qu'elle était unique et que pour rien au monde il ne la laissera lui échapper. Il comprit vite également qu'il allait devoir être encore plus patient qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant car un rien pouvait l'effaroucher. Il la laissa donc choisir son propre rythme. Et après ce premier baiser il y eut encore plein d'autres premières fois, les unes les plus sublimes que les autres.

Leur premier rendez-vous magique au _Lake Union_ où il est resté perdu dans son regard pendant toute la nuit. Leur première sortie en couple officiellement à la fête chez Jackson lorsqu'ils ont failli mettre le feu à l'appartement et ont été surpris par Richard – c'était encore leur petit secret jusqu'à présent. La première fois qu'ils se sont aimés passionnément chez lui après le dîner qu'il lui avait mijoté pour se faire pardonner sa première bêtise qui fut suivi de leur premier matin et de leur première douche ensemble. Sa première nuit chez elle quand il s'est fait surprendre par Zola avant la première rencontre officielle avec ses enfants qui sont devenus maintenant les siens. Que de surprises elle lui avait préparées !

La première fois qu'il lui a dit je t'aime et qu'elle s'est enfuit. La première fois qu'elle lui a dit je t'aime dans les pires circonstances qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer ni l'un ni l'autre mais qu'ils ont pu traverser grâce à leur amour. Ce fut une première tragédie qui les a soudés encore plus. Cela a été le premier vrai tournant dans leur relation et il n'avait pas mis longtemps à emménager chez elle. Cette nuit-là, il a dormi pour la première fois dans « leur lit ». Waouh ! Quelle nuit ! Elle avait exécuté la danse la plus sensuelle qu'il n'ait jamais vue pour lui dans cette fameuse robe bleue qu'elle portait au mariage d'Alex !

**\- **« Quelqu'un m'a conseillé un jour une carrière de stripteaseuse si d'aventure je ne pouvais plus exercer la médecine », avait-elle dit, coquine.

**\- **« Waouh, _cara_, sais-tu combien de fois j'ai rêvé que je t'enlevais cette robe » ?

**\- **« Surement pas autant que moi j'en ai rêvé mon amour ».

Et bien sûr le lendemain elle lui a préparé pour la première fois un petit déjeuner qu'il s'est efforcé d'avaler bien que tout était brûlé, sous les regards amusés de Maggie et d'Amélia. Il s'est ensuite arrangé quelques semaines plus tard pour lui donner sa première leçon de cuisine qui s'était terminée par leurs rires et leurs gémissements de plaisir sur le comptoir de la cuisine. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la maison. Ce jour-là, ils ont également assouvi pour la première fois leur fantasme de faire l'amour sur le canapé. C'était super d'avoir la maison pour eux tous seuls et de faire l'amour partout mais dès le lendemain les enfants leur manquaient déjà.

Il y avait eu très tôt une sorte de connexion entre les enfants et lui. Ellis se jetait déjà dans ses bras dès les premiers jours et réclamait des histoires avant d'aller se coucher mais avec les plus grands il a fallu des sorties dans les parcs, des soirées cinémas, des diners avec de la pizza fait maison et de la glace. Il se rappelait la première fois où il était devenu le confident de Bailey parce qu'ils étaient les seuls mecs de la maison ainsi que la première expérience scientifique qu'il a aidé Zola à faire et qu'ils sont allé présenter ensemble à l'école – combien elle était heureuse et fière qu'il l'accompagne ! Meredith et lui étaient assis au premier rang et la voyant courir vers eux son prix à la main il fut agréablement surpris de voir que c'est dans ses bras à lui qu'elle s'était jetée.

De jour en jour les enfants se rapprochèrent de lui. Il y a eu le premier noël en famille, le déballage des cadeaux, les premiers anniversaires des enfants où il était présent.

Mais il y a eu aussi d'autres célébrations : le jour où ils ont fêté sa première journée comme titulaire dans son uniforme bleu marine avec seulement des sandwiches au beurre d'arachide et de la bière dans leur lit, faisant l'amour encore et encore la première fois qu'elle a accepté de faire un tour avec lui sur sa moto le jour de son anniversaire – il se rappelle ses hurlements à chaque virage. Et bien sûr, il y a eu leurs premières vacances en Italie pour la Saint-Valentin pour fêter leur premier anniversaire. C'est là qu'il lui a fait sa demande en mariage. Cela l'avait fait complètement flipper parce qu'elle pensait que c'était trop tôt.

Quelle façon de boucler leur première année ! Elle l'avait laissé planté là dans le restaurant de ce superbe palace à Rome avec sa bague et le groupe qui leur chantait la sérénade. Ne la voyant pas rentrer ce soir-là dans leur suite 5 étoiles, il pensait qu'il avait tout gâcher et s'en voulut d'avoir précipité ainsi les choses – comme d'habitude. Mais ils étaient tellement heureux ensemble et ils s'aimaient tellement qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi attendre. Il faut dire aussi que quelque part au fond de lui il avait toujours peur de la perdre.

Ne pouvant pas dormir, il était allé marcher sur la plage et c'est là qu'il la trouva. Elle était de dos mais elle senti sa présence et se retourna lentement pour le regarder dans la clarté de la lune. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps ils étaient restés à se regarder, une éternité lui sembla-t-il. Puis elle lui a souri et son cœur a bondi dans sa poitrine comme au premier jour. Elle fit un premier pas hésitant dans sa direction puis un autre et elle s'est mise à marcher lentement vers lui. Puis elle franchi la dernière distance entre eux en courant pour se jeter dans ses bras qu'il ouvrit grandement pour l'accueillir. Son visage enfouit dans son cou, Il l'entendit dire faiblement : « _Oui_ ». Il avait cru rêver. Il l'écarta légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

**\- **« Mer tu… ? ».

**\- **« Oui, Andrew, oui je veux t'épouser ».

**\- **« _Cara_, t'en es sure ? Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir et me laisser devant l'autel ? », dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais où perçait également son appréhension de voir cela se produire réellement.

**\- **« J'en suis sûr, mon amour. Je t'aime. Andrew… je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ».

**\- **« _Cara_, je… ».

**\- **« Chut ! Laisse-moi finir. Je sais qu'on a déjà connu le pire et que je peux compter sur toi pour qu'on s'en sorte plus forts. Est-ce que j'ai peur ? Oh oui ! Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime. Non personne. J'ai peur de te perdre tous les jours. Et si je m'enfuyais devant l'autel, promets-moi de me courir après, promets-moi de me rattraper. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me laisser me sauver parce que je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Non, je devrais plutôt dire que… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi ».

Et il le lui avait promis. Et il avait scellé cette promesse d'un baiser qui s'est prolongé jusqu'à ce que le désir les submerge. Ils ont fait l'amour sur la plage et ce soir-là le miracle de l'amour s'est produit. Ils le surent quelques semaines plus tard alors qu'ils étaient en plein préparatifs pour la cérémonie du mariage. Andrew avait proposé à Meredith de prolonger leurs fiançailles au moins un an pour qu'elle ne flippe pas trop mais elle n'avait pas voulu. Ils devaient se marier à Pâques, vers la mi-avril. C'était un vendredi matin, à 2 semaines du mariage. Elle était réveillée depuis à peine deux minutes et Andrew essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux quand il l'a vu se précipiter dans la salle de bain et l'entendit vomir. Il courut la rejoindre et la trouva accroupie devant le WC. Il l'aida à se relever et elle se rinça la bouche dans le lavabo.

**\- **« _Cara_, est-ce que ça va » ?

**\- **« Ouais, ça va. C'est juste qu'on a passé la semaine à courir çà et là dans des rendez-vous et… j'ai dégusté trop de chose hier chez le traiteur ».

**\- **« Déguster, c'est un euphémisme Mer. Tu as englouti tout ce qu'elle nous a fait goûter. Et c'était pareil l'autre jour avec les gâteaux. T'es sûre que ça va » ?

**\- **« Je viens de te dire que ça va. Pourquoi cela n'irait pas » ?

**\- **« Mer… », dit-il avec un sourire

**\- **« Non Andrew », répondit-elle, en passant devant lui pour retourner dans la chambre.

Mais le sourire d'Andrew s'agrandissait de plus en plus et il lui emboita le pas en lui disant :

**\- **« Oh que si » !

**\- **« Oh que non » !

**\- **« _Cara_, tu… tu n'es pas contente ? », lui demanda-t-il en voyant son refus de vouloir envisager une seule seconde que ce ne soit pas qu'une simple digestion.

**\- **« Andrew, j'ai un utérus très hostile et je n'ai plus 30 ans. Alors je ne veux pas m'emballer et je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'emballes parce que je sais que ce serait très dur si ce n'était qu'un faux espoir ».

**\- **« Mer, tu crois que je mesure le bonheur que j'ai avec toi par rapport aux enfants que l'on pourrait avoir ou pas ensemble ? Tu penses vraiment que cela me manque quand j'ai déjà trois magnifiques enfants que j'adore ? Mais en même temps tu penses que je pourrais ne pas vouloir un enfant de toi si un tel miracle se produisait » ?

**\- **« Non Andrew, non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'on en parle avant d'en être sûre ».

Mais Meredith fit le test arrivé à l'hôpital et c'est sur le toit qu'elle lui donna rendez-vous pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Quand elle lui montra les trois tests qui avait viré au bleu ainsi que les résultats du test du sang qu'elle avait fait à l'hôpital Andrew la fit tournoyer avant de déposer des tas de baisers sur ses lèvres. Il alla ensuite prendre un seau qu'il avait pris le soin de cacher. Il avait apporté de l'eau pétillante en guise de champagne et des gobelets en plastique pour qu'ils puissent trinquer à l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans la famille. Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'en fait, il allait y avoir deux nouveaux membres dans la famille. En effet, lors de la première sono, Carina leur appris qu'elle attendait… des jumeaux ! De vrais jumeaux !

Les enfants avaient sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle qui s'est ensuite répandue comme une trainée de poudre lors du mariage parce que Christina Yang – qui bien-sûr était la première au courant – n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vendre la mèche. C'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était un vrai phénomène. Elle avait un humour vraiment déconcertant parfois et Andrew avait du mal à savoir quand rire ou pas de ses commentaires. Il avait eu peur d'avoir échoué à son examen mais Meredith lui avait assuré que non.

C'était une cérémonie vraiment très intime et il était heureux que son père ait pu y assister. Ils lui avaient rendu visite Meredith et lui lorsqu'ils étaient à Rome et ils l'avaient invité au mariage. Il avait en quelque sorte fait la paix avec lui mais c'était quand même une complète surprise de le voir même Carina n'était pas au courant de sa venue.

**\- **« Papa, je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir ».

**\- **« Je n'aurais jamais manqué le mariage de mon fiston. Et quel bonheur d'apprendre que je vais être doublement grand père ! Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, toi ! Félicitations fiston, je suis vraiment fier de toi ».

Andrew avait ri et l'avait serré dans ses bras, plus ému qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, surtout que sa mère lui manquait terriblement. Heureusement aussi que plusieurs autres membres de sa famille – dont ses nombreux cousins – étaient également présents.

Meredith et lui avaient échangé leurs vœux solennellement devant les personnes qui leur étaient les plus chères. C'étaient des vœux traditionnels et simples qui traduisaient parfaitement toute la profondeur de leur amour et la sincérité de leur engagement. Tour à tour, ils ont répété après l'aumônier, les yeux dans les yeux : « _Je jure de t'aimer et de te chérir sans réserve à travers tout ce que la vie pourrait nous apporter, d'être fidèle et dévoué à toi et de prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_ ».

Et il s'était penché pour embrasser pour la première fois, sa femme…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith commença à bouger dans son sommeil, ce qui ramena Andrew à la réalité. Il la regarda et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour la mériter. Sa vie avec elle et leurs cinq adorables enfants étaient un tel bonheur ! Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour où elle était devenue Madame Deluca, comme il aimait l'appeler quand il lui faisait l'amour.

Elle finit par se réveiller complètement quelques minutes plus tard et lui sourit.

**\- **« Salut toi », lui dit Andrew.

**\- **« Salut. J'ai dormi longtemps » ?

**\- **« Au moins deux heures, je dirais ».

**\- **« On atterrit bientôt » ?

**\- **« Dans trois quart d'heure, je crois. Tu veux boire quelque chose » ?

**\- **« D'accord ».

Il appela alors l'hôtesse qui se précipita pour les servir.

**\- **« Tu n'as pas dormi toi » ?

Andrew secoua négativement la tête et elle lui dit :

**\- **« Mon amour c'est plus de cinq heures de vol tu aurais dû te reposer ».

**\- **« C'était très agréable de te regarder dormir. Je ne suis pas aussi détendu que toi comment tu fais » ?

**\- **« C'est un genre de présentiment. Je sais que c'est dans la poche parce que Zola me l'a dit ».

Et comme il l'interrogea du regard, elle lui répondit :

**\- **« Quand j'ai été nominée après la chirurgie de Megan Hunt, elle m'avait dit que c'était dans la poche ».

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses jolies lèvres tentantes et lui dit :

**\- **« Tu as raison, c'est dans la poche. J'en suis sûr » !

L'hôtesse leur apporta leurs verres d'eau pétillante et Meredith lui dit :

**\- **« Buvons à la victoire » !

Ils trinquèrent à la victoire, s'embrassèrent longuement avant de se caler confortablement dans leur siège.

**À suivre…**

_**Note :**__ Dans la deuxième partie de l'épilogue, vous apprendrez un peu plus sur leur vie à deux à travers les souvenirs de Meredith cette fois-ci._

_Faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. _

_À bientôt._


	2. Deuxième Partie

_**Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes**_

**Note :** _Hey guys ! Comme promis, voici la deuxième partie de l'épilogue qui est aussi la fin de la fic LA SAISON DE L'AMOUR. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne__ lecture !_

**Deuxième Partie**

Lové confortablement dans les bras de son mari, dans l'avion qui les amenait à Boston, Meredith se rappelait la dernière fois où ils avaient trinqué ensemble avec de l'eau pétillante. C'était sur le toit du _Grey Sloan_, le jour où ils avaient découvert qu'elle attendait les jumeaux, Karim et Matteo – qu'ils appelaient tous Matty. Cela lui avait fait penser à sa patiente Natasha lorsque son fiancé était allé lui chercher de l'eau pétillante pour qu'ils puissent trinquer au nouvel an parce que son état ne lui permettait pas de boire du champagne. Andrew avait eu la même délicatesse que Gareth.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle repensait à Natasha et à ses paroles quand elle lui avait conseillé d'embrasser celui qui inversait le cours du temps pour elle. À l'époque, elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'aimer à nouveau quelqu'un et de se laisser aimer. C'était sans compter sur la détermination d'Andrew à se battre pour elle. Il disait que cela en valait la peine lorsqu'on rencontrait quelqu'un qui vous rendait heureux. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui sans même s'en rendre compte.

Et il avait continué à se battre pour elle lors de cette douloureuse période qu'ils ont dû traverser quand elle s'était fait prendre avec cette histoire de fraude à l'assurance. Cela a bien failli leur coûter leur carrière à tous les deux et a beaucoup éprouvé leur relation. Elle n'aurait jamais réussi à surmonter tout ça s'il n'avait pas été à ses côtés. Il savait comment la faire rire même dans les pires moments. Il l'a rendue plus forte, plus sereine. Elle n'était plus du tout la même Meredith qui attendait toujours le prochain malheur qui allait lui tomber dessus. Elle était une femme heureuse et comblée toujours prête à faire face. Ils avaient réussi à élever ensemble une petite tribu et ils étaient tous heureux et épanouis.

Sa grossesse avait été la plus belle des surprises mais d'un autre côté elle se disait que ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle ait oublié de prendre ses pilules durant ces vacances idylliques après avoir dit oui à ce dieu romain sur une plage à Rome. Il l'avait toujours traitée comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde mais, durant sa grossesse, on aurait dit qu'elle était devenue la chose la plus fragile au monde. Elle se rappelait leur lune de miel à Paris elle était à environ huit semaines de grossesse. Le voyage – en plus du décalage horaire – l'avait un peu fatiguée mais tout avait été planifié avant même qu'elle ne découvre qu'elle était enceinte alors ils n'avaient pas voulu annuler.

Elle a passé la première journée à se reposer dans leur chambre mais à la fin, avec toutes ses hormones qui étaient en ébullition, Andrew avait fini par la mettre hors d'elle.

**\- **« Andrew, je ne suis pas faite en porcelaine. Tu es médecin, tu dois savoir que je ne vais pas me briser si tu me touches. Alors, tu vas me faire l'amour nom de Dieu, c'est notre lune de miel » !

**\- **«_ Cara,_ je t'assure que même si tu n'es pas faite en porcelaine je risque de te briser si je te touche. J'ai trop envie de toi, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir maitriser mes ardeurs. Tu es fatiguée et… »

**\- **« Justement, n'ajoutes pas à mon calvaire en déambulant ainsi torse nu et en short dans la chambre ».

**\- **« Alors tu dois savoir exactement ce que je ressens en te regardant dans ce déshabillé toute la journée ! », dit-il en s'avançant vers elle, le regard brillant de désir.

**\- **« Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à l'enlever », lui répondit-elle d'un air coquin.

**\- **« C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais entendue », avait-il dit en s'exécutant allègrement.

Et ce fut une lune de miel inoubliable ! Ce n'était pas sa première grossesse mais c'est la première fois qu'elle avait un tel appétit pour la chose. On dirait que tout était en double avec des jumeaux.

Andrew était le père le plus attentionné et patient qu'elle connaissait, tant avec les ainés qu'avec les plus petits. Sa prédiction selon laquelle ses propres enfants l'aimeraient plus qu'elle n'avait pas mis du temps à se réaliser et elle n'en éprouvait aucune jalousie. Elle était mieux placée que quiconque pour comprendre combien il était facile de l'aimer. Il était infatigable et s'arrangeait pour être toujours là quand les enfants avaient besoin de lui malgré son travail à l'hôpital qui était très prenant. Les enfants et lui s'amusaient comme des fous ! On croirait facilement qu'il avait leur âge dans ces moments-là.

Il venait juste d'obtenir un poste comme titulaire en pédiatrie quand elle était tombée enceinte et il était dans une période où il devait encore faire ses preuves. Mais il a supporté toutes ses mauvaises humeurs et ses caprices de femme enceinte stoïquement. Entre ses envies nocturnes même quand il pleut, ses crises de larmes et ses sautes d'humeur, Meredith était consciente de lui en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Cet homme devait vraiment être fou amoureux d'elle.

Il faut dire à sa décharge que porter des jumeaux quand on a plus de 40 ans n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait jubiler parce qu'ils allaient avoir des jumeaux elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard. On voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui les portait ! Vers la fin de sa grossesse elle a dû même garder le lit. Quand il l'aidait à se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain pour aller faire pipi – toutes les dix minutes lui semblait-il – elle lui disait :

**\- **« Oh je te déteste Andrew Deluca » !

Ce à quoi il répondait en riant :

**\- **« Moi aussi je t'aime, _cara »_.

Et il se faisait pardonner en lui faisant des massages. Il ne se lassait pas de lui caresser le ventre et de parler à ses garçons. Ils chantaient pour eux et leur jouait de la guitare. Curieusement, cela avait le don de les calmer quand ils étaient trop agités. Et avec tout ça il trouvait le temps pour les trois autres, préparait leur dîner et les aidait avec leurs devoirs. Sans oublier les travaux qu'ils avaient entrepris pour rénover et agrandir la maison pour l'arrivée des jumeaux qu'il supervisait de très près.

Un soir il était rentré tout joyeux et lui a dit :

**\- **« Devine quoi, _mia cara _» ?

**\- **« Quoi » ?

**\- **« J'ai vendu ma moto » !

**\- **« Quoi ? T'as vendu ta moto » ?

**\- **« Heu, oui ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis » ?

Pour toute réponse elle s'était mise à pleurer comme une petite fille, répétant plusieurs fois entre ses pleurs, comme une litanie :

**\- **« T'as vendu ta moto… Oh, T'as vendu ta moto… » !

Déconcerté, Andrew avait eu du mal à faire arrêter ses sanglots. Il savait que c'était ses hormones et qu'elle était contente qu'il se soit débarrassé de cette continuelle source d'angoisse pour elle, mais n'empêche qu'il avait semblé très bouleversé de la voir en pleurs.

**\- **« _Cara_, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas très pratique de caler les sièges des bébés dernière une moto », dit-il pour tenter de la faire rire.

Et il avait réussi à la faire rire à travers ses larmes.

**\- **« Je t'aime », lui dit-elle, les yeux pleins d'amour.

**\- **« Je t'aime », lui répondit-il.

Les jumeaux étaient attendus pour le début du mois de novembre mais ils étaient en avance de trois semaines. Heureusement, il n'y avait eu aucun drame cette fois-ci pour son accouchement. Carina avait été superbe mais elle n'avait pas manqué de se moquer de son frère qui était le père le plus stressé qu'elle avait jamais rencontré dans une salle d'accouchement. On aurait dit qu'il avait oublié tout ce qu'il avait appris à l'école de médecine et Carina et Meredith ont dû lui expliquer chaque étape et le rassurer. Meredith n'oublierait jamais le bonheur qu'elle avait lu dans son regard quand il a tenu ses garçons dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il l'a regardé et elle pouvait lire sur ses lèvres : « _Gracie, mia cara_ ».

Les débuts ont été très durs mais là encore Andrew a été parfait pour gérer la routine biberon, changement de couche et dodo entre lesquels il fallait caler les pleurs. Chaque fois que c'était son tour de se lever la nuit pour aller calmer les pleurs, Andrew lui disait :

**\- **« J'y vais, _cara_. Rendors-toi ».

De plus, Carina, qui était la marraine de Karim – dont elle avait choisi le nom d'ailleurs – était très impliquée dans leur vie et elle n'était vraiment pas de trop même avec Maggy et Amélia – elle-même marraine de Mattéo.

Grand-père Deluca avait fait le voyage d'Italie pour venir à leur baptême organisé pour Thanksgiving. C'est en voyant ses petits-fils qu'il avait décidé de se faire soigner. Malheureusement, quelques mois après avoir commencé son traitement, il est mort d'une rupture d'anévrisme. Sa mort avait vraiment bouleversé Andrew qui lui parlait régulièrement au téléphone et savait qu'il voulait reprendre ses recherches sur le sac gestationnel externe, mais il n'en a pas eu le temps. Sachant qu'Andrew n'avait jamais voulu de son argent, il avait légué toute sa fortune à sa fille et à ses petits-enfants.

Les jumeaux allaient avoir 5 ans maintenant et ils étaient le portrait craché de leur père. Ils avaient hérité de ses épais cheveux noirs, de ses yeux magnifiques et de son sourire ravageur. C'était les enfants les plus sages et les plus faciles à vivre qu'elle ait jamais vu. Et là encore il était facile de deviner de qui ils tenaient. Elle devait aussi reconnaitre que Zola, Bailey et Ellis prenaient à cœur leur rôle de grand frère et de grandes sœurs. Ils adoraient les jumeaux qui le leur rendaient bien. Meredith se disait qu'ils formaient une famille vraiment heureuse…

L'avion venait d'atterrir et roulait sur la piste vers la porte de débarquement mais Andrew s'était finalement assoupi depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et elle regrettait de devoir le réveiller. Elle le regardait en souriant, admirant ses traits parfaits et se demandant comment il était possible d'être aussi beau. Lorsque l'avion s'immobilisa complètement elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**\- **« Mon amour… réveille-toi mon amour ».

Andrew battit des paupières avant d'ouvrir paresseusement les yeux. Son cœur se remplit d'amour en le regardant en cet instant précis il ressemblait tellement aux jumeaux qu'elle avait toujours du mal à arracher du lit le matin !

**\- **« Oh non, on arrive déjà ! », se plaignit Andrew.

**\- **« On arrive enfin, tu veux dire ! Debout ! », lui commanda-t-elle gentiment, non sans lui avoir plaqué un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle surprit un gentil couple qui les regardait et leur souriait. Voyant Andrew leur rendre leur sourire elle lui demanda :

**\- **« Tu les connais » ?

**\- **« Non, mais j'en ai l'impression ».

Voyant l'expression perplexe de Meredith il lui répondit, en la fixant de son regard intense :

**\- **« C'est nous quand on fêtera nos 50 ans de mariage ».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils venaient d'arriver dans un magnifique palace à Boston où devait se tenir la cérémonie de remise du prestigieux prix de la Fondation Catherine Fox, ci-devant Fondation Harper Avery.

Dès qu'ils étaient descendus du taxi qui les ramenaient de l'aéroport il lui avait pris la main pour se rendre à la réception de l'hôtel. Meredith remarqua que la réceptionniste avait perdu tous ses moyens devant lui et en fut amusée car c'était aussi le cas des hôtesses dans l'avion. Depuis le temps, elle avait fini par s'habituer à voir comment les femmes se pavanaient devant son mari sans qu'il semble le remarquer. Il était tellement beau et sexy, comment les blâmer ?

Il ne lui avait pas lâché la main ni dans l'ascenseur, ni dans le long couloir qui amenait à leur chambre où le garçon d'étage venait de les introduire.

**\- **« Monsieur et Madame Deluca, voici votre clé. Passez un bon séjour parmi nous ».

Andrew échangea un sourire complice avec elle tandis qu'il sortait son portefeuille pour donner un généreux pourboire au garçon d'étage. Quand ce dernier fut parti, Andrew s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer.

**\- **« Hmm ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'entends les gens t'appeler Madame Deluca. On voit bien que tu n'es pas à Seattle où tout le monde connait la grande Meredith Grey ».

Meredith passa ses bras autour de son cou et leva les yeux vers lui.

**\- **« C'est pour cela que j'aime quand on sort de Seattle. J'adore quand je ne suis que Madame Deluca, sans le boulo, sans les enfants. Dommage que tu veuilles repartir dès demain ».

**\- **« Tu sais que j'ai repoussé plusieurs opérations à lundi ».

**\- **« Je sais mon amour, j'en ai fait autant. Je disais juste que c'était dommage qu'on ne reste pas une journée de plus. T'as vu comme le lit est grand ? Ça me rappelle notre dernier anniversaire à Hawaii ».

**\- **« Mais la cérémonie n'est que dans trois heures tu sais. On a largement le temps de profiter de ce grand lit ».

En disant cela, il l'attira à lui et prit son visage entre ses deux mains pour l'embrasser avidement. Le désir prit immédiatement possession de leurs corps car le temps n'avait fait qu'attiser leur passion l'un pour l'autre. Le corps de Meredith ne finissait pas de l'émerveiller depuis leur première nuit ensemble. Il en connaissait chaque parcelle, chaque grain de beauté. Ses baisers avaient toujours le don de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Ils s'aidèrent l'un l'autre à se débarrasser rapidement de leurs vêtements et se retrouvèrent en un rien de temps nus sur le lit où ils firent l'amour passionnément.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à savourer le bonheur d'être tous les deux pendant un moment. Andrew ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir et Meredith en profita pour aller s'installer sur la terrasse pour appeler à la maison et prendre les nouvelles des enfants. Elle parla avec chacun d'eux tour à tour et ils attendaient tous avec impatience de pouvoir regarder la retransmission de la cérémonie en directe à la télé. Elle appela aussi Helm, titulaire dans son service, pour prendre les nouvelles de ses patients et passer quelques instructions avant de se décider enfin à aller prendre une douche.

Découvrant un énorme jacuzzi dans leur spacieuse salle de bain elle préféra se faire couler un bain. Elle s'y prélassait déjà depuis de longues minutes, les yeux fermés, quand elle sentit Andrew se glisser nu derrière elle et l'enlacer de ses bras musclés. Déjà ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque dégagée et ses mains lui caressaient les seins dont les pointes se durcirent immédiatement.

Elle tourna un peu la tête pour lui offrir ses lèvres. Elle sentit sa langue jouer avec la sienne et se mit à gémir de plaisir. Elle avait envie de lui. Il avait envie d'elle. Il la souleva légèrement pour la faire asseoir sur lui. Et le monde autour d'eux cessa d'exister. Ils étaient seuls dans leur propre bulle, leur _Tardis_, qui les emmena dans un long voyage à travers les étoiles, jusqu'au septième ciel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith et Andrew étaient très en retard pour la cérémonie et voulu se glisser discrètement dans la grande salle où tous les invités étaient déjà installés sans se faire remarquer. Malheureusement pour eux, trop occupés à se sourire amoureusement d'un air complice, ils bousculèrent un serveur qui a failli faire tomber son plateau. Ils ont évité le pire grâce à la dextérité d'Andrew. Ils allèrent s'asseoir en gloussant à leur table qu'ils repérèrent facilement car il y avait déjà Alex, Maggie, Amélia et Carina. Ils avaient tous tenus à être là, bien qu'ils n'aient pas pu trouver de place sur le vol que la fondation avait retenu pour eux.

**\- **« Oh mais où étiez-vous passé ? Vous avez atterri deux heures avant nous. Ils sont déjà à la fin de la présentation des recherches du dernier nominé. Vous avez tout raté ! », leur dit Maggie sur un ton réprobateur.

**\- **« Ils étaient surement en train de faire ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire tout le temps et partout », maugréa Alex en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- **« Fais gaffe Meredith, mon frère ne rate jamais son coup. Tu vas te retrouver avec des jumelles cette fois-ci », leur dit Carina d'un air moqueur.

**\- **« Super, d'autres nièces avec la tignasse noire de leur père et les yeux bleus de leur mère, je veux bien », renchérit Amélia.

Les invités à côté d'eux – des éminents chercheurs aux cheveux blancs – que leurs chuchotements agaçaient, n'arrêtaient pas de leur jeter des regards désapprobateurs.

**\- **« Vous allez arrêter tous les quatre ! On n'était pas du tout en train de… » dit-elle, laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

Mais elle n'a convaincu personne parce que le visage d'Andrew était comme un livre ouvert. Quand est-ce qu'il apprendra à ne pas se faire prendre constamment, elle se le demandait.

Ils firent enfin silence en voyant Catherine Fox, qui était assise bien loin devant eux sur une table avec Richard, monter sur l'estrade, avec dans la main l'enveloppe contenant le nom du gagnant… ou de la gagnante. Meredith prit la main d'Andrew qu'elle serra très fort, sans même s'en rendre compte, tout au long du petit speech de Catherine.

**\- **« Je suis très heureuse d'annoncer le nom du gagnant », concluait celle-ci.

**\- **« Le Prix Catherine Fox est attribué cette année… ».

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et tira la carte qu'elle fixa pendant une ou deux secondes et annonça d'une voix forte :

**\- **« Au Dr. Andrew Deluca du Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital » !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva dans la salle. Andrew regarda tous ces gens à sa table qui avaient fait le déplacement pour lui, qui lui souriaient, le congratulaient et l'applaudissaient. Il appréciait particulièrement la présence d'Alex qui était petit à petit devenu un ami – comme Link d'ailleurs qui, aidé de Jo, gardait les enfants à la maison. Ils étaient tous sa famille.

Puis son regard s'arrêta sur elle. Ses yeux étaient humides et elle lui dit pour masquer son émotion :

**\- **« Je t'avais dit que c'était dans la poche » !

Il se leva pour serrer Meredith dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement. Remarquant sa sœur qui pleurait carrément, il la serra très fort également dans ses bras.

**\- **« T'occupes pas de moi, ce sont les hormones de femme enceinte. Allez, vas-y ils t'attendent ». Et elle ajouta en italien : « _Papa et maman auraient été tellement fiers de toi_ ».

Il se dirigea alors vers l'estrade dont il grimpa les marches d'un pas allègre. Il s'approcha de Catherine qui l'applaudissait également et lui remit le prix gravé à son nom. Il la remercia, soupira profondément avant de dire quelques mots. Il n'avait rien préparé du tout parce qu'il pensait que cela aurait pu lui apporter la poisse. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire tellement il était ému. Dès que son regard se tourna vers la table où se tenait sa grande famille, les mots lui vinrent presque tous seuls.

**\- **« Merci, merci à vous tous, dit-il, pour inviter l'assistance à faire silence, avant de continuer. Je voudrais remercier la fondation d'encourager ainsi l'innovation dans le domaine chirurgicale. Si je suis là ce soir c'est parce que mon père, Vincenzo Deluca, dont j'ai continué les recherches après qu'il nous ait quitté beaucoup trop tôt, avait un rêve. Celui de sauver les grands prématurés en leur permettant de grandir dans un sac de gestation externe. De là il n'y avait qu'un pas à faire pour comprendre comment garder les bébés à l'intérieur du ventre de leur mère le plus longtemps possible et je m'y suis attelé durant plusieurs années après ma spécialisation en chirurgie fœtale. _Gracie papa !_ Mais je n'aurais pas réussi à faire de ce rêve une réalité sans le support de mes collègues, de mes amis et de toute ma famille que je remercie. Un remerciement spécial à ma sœur Carina qui j'espère ne me traitera plus de _bambino_ après ce soir (l'assistance se mit à rire) et à mes cinq adorables _bambinos_ qui sont certainement tous scotchés devant la télé. Oui vous avez bien entendu j'en ai cinq, dit-il en entendant un murmure monté dans la salle, lequel se transforma en de vrais éclats de rire.

Se tournant vers la caméra il dit :

**\- **« Zola, Bailey, Ellis, Karim et Matty, je vous aime tous très fort », avant de mettre sa main gauche sur ses lèvres et de leur envoyer un baiser.

Il fit une pause en regardant tendrement Meredith.

**\- **« Et… à ma femme, Meredith Grey, elle-même lauréate de ce prix, aux côtés de laquelle j'ai tout appris notamment son sens du dévouement envers ses patients, qui m'a encouragé et a toujours cru en moi, je veux dire merci. Merci pour tout _mia_ _cara_. Merci pour cette merveilleuse famille que tu m'as donnée ».

Meredith le vit remuer les lèvres pour former silencieusement les mots : « _Je t'aime_ », avant de brandir son trophée fièrement sous les applaudissements du public. Elle lui répondit de la même façon, le cœur débordant d'amour et de fierté : « _Je t'aime_ ».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew aida Meredith à descendre du taxi qui venait de les déposer devant chez eux avant de s'occuper lui-même des bagages. Meredith leva les yeux vers la maison de son enfance, témoin de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici et qui abritait tant de joie et de bonheur. Dès qu'ils y pénétrèrent, ils entendirent les cris de Zola qui se précipita vers eux. Elle était devenue une belle jeune fille de 14 ans très élancée pour son âge.

**\- **« Montre-le-moi, montre-le-moi… », disait-elle.

Meredith comprit vite qu'elle parlait du trophée qu'elle avait caché derrière son dos en la voyant arriver et le lui tendit en souriant.

**\- **« Oh ! il est encore plus beau que les autres ! », dit Zola avant d'ajouter : « Désolée maman, la tienne n'est pas mal non plus ».

**\- **« C'est bien vrai ma chérie, Catherine Fox ne lésine jamais sur les choses quand il s'agit de l'image de sa fondation », lui répondit Meredith.

Elle est allée se jetée dans les bras d'Andrew qui venait tout juste de se débarrasser des bagages qu'il transportait pour le féliciter. Andrew souriait, ému, et l'enlaça également pour la remercier. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent les bruits des pas du reste de la tribu qui était à l'étage avec la baby-sitter. Ils ont dévalé l'escalier en hurlant tous en même temps :

**\- **« Andrew ! Maman » !

Les jumeaux l'appelaient Andrew comme les plus grands et on aurait dit des petits clones de leur père tout comme Ellis était le portrait craché de sa mère. Du haut de ses douze ans Bailey, lui, était presqu'aussi grand que Meredith et agissait déjà comme un homme.

Ce fut des retrouvailles chaleureuses marquées par leurs accolades, leurs babillages et leurs chamailleries en italien, une langue que toute la famille maitrisait maintenant car tout le monde s'y était mis de bon cœur – y compris Meredith – depuis qu'Andrew avait commencé à parler italien avec les jumeaux. Andrew les regardait se disputer pour admirer le trophée et déballer les cadeaux qu'ils leur avaient rapporter de Boston. Il surprit le regard de Meredith qui le fixait et lui souriait et s'approcha lentement d'elle pour l'enlacer.

**\- **« Alors, heureux de ton prix ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

**\- **« Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de prix pour être heureux. Les enfants et toi sont tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai tiré le gros lot quand je t'ai rencontré ».

**\- **« Non, c'est moi. Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible d'être encore plus heureuse ».

**\- **« Hmm qui sait ? Peut-être… avec… des jumelles » ?

Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur et quand elle croisa son regard leurs yeux sont restés rivés l'un à l'autre un instant.

« Il me fait rire constamment », pensa-t-elle, heureuse.

« J'adore quand elle rit », se disait-il de son côté.

Leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, elle lui dit :

**\- **« Je t'aime, Andrew Deluca ».

Il sourit, caressa son nez avec le sien et répondit :

**\- **« Je t'aime, Meredith Grey ».

**FIN !**

_**Note :**__ Mes très chers amis, je suis triste de vous dire au revoir après ces longs mois et ces 70.000 mille mots. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire pour vous et je suis heureuse que vous ayez pris le temps de les lire. Jusqu'ici (S16E03) nos amoureux sont heureux et j'espère qu'ils le resteront. Avec la grossesse d'Amelia qui est plus âgée que Meredith (je parle des personnages bien-sûr), je ne perds pas espoir de voir mon épilogue se réaliser et je croise les doigts. _

_Merci pour tous vos encouragements, vos commentaires et vos Kudos (je ne dirais pas non si j'en recevais encore !)._

_Joyeuse saison 16 ! Puisse-t-elle être aussi une saison sous le signe de l'amour !_

_À bientôt j'espère pour une nouvelle histoire inédite._

_Love you!_

_**MERLUCAFOREVER**_


End file.
